Snaps is the Name of the Game
by Hypothetical Situation
Summary: A game of 'Snaps' between friends reveals a shocking truth. D/S. Please read A/N beforehand.


A/N: Hello, readers! Usually, my main focus for fanfiction is 'Hey Arnold!', but I decided that I need to look at my other options as well. Now, this story may confuse _many _of you. It's about a game called 'Snaps', which is, in fact, a real game. It is usually played with two people. Player One has to guess the word or phrase Player Two is thinking of. Sounds easy, right? Well, Player Two can only communicate with Player One by strategic snaps of their fingers and coded sentences. I can't give much else away without ruining the concept of the game. But I'll give you an example:

Player Two says, "The category is 'board games'."  
Once Player One knows the topic, Player Two will say, "Snaps is the name of the game." (There is a purpose behind this saying, but for this particular story, it does not apply. So don't worry about it.)  
Player Two says, "Listen to my voice." Then he snaps three times. "Focus, please." Finally, he snaps two times.  
If Player One knows how to play, they will answer correctly with, "LIFE."

If you think you know how to play, but are unsure on whether you're right or not, feel free to send me a message. If you're right, I'll let you know. But if you're wrong, just keep guessing! And please, if you already know how to play, don't spoil it for others – give them a chance to figure it out themselves. The fun is in guessing! So sit back, relax, and read!

* * *

The crowd groaned in frustration as Danny and Sam completed yet another game of 'Snaps'. School had been dismissed an hour ago, yet the pair still continued to play their game. Curious onlookers had stopped in their tracks to witness the interaction, and were sucked into the intriguing game.

It all started when Danny and Sam were searching the internet for something to cure them of their boredom. They came across a website advertising a game called 'Snaps', in which one player would have to guess the word or phrase the other player was thinking by deciphering snaps and coded messages. Danny easily understood the secret behind the game, and, without spoiling the secret, taught Sam how to play correctly. Ever since, they've been wowing the student body at their school by solving each others messages as quick as lightning.

"Okay, Sam, it's your turn. What's the category?" questioned Danny with a smile on his face.

"Hmm," pondered Sam, a hand to her chin, "How about…places?"

Danny nodded his head and addressed the growing audience, "Got that, folks? The category is 'places'."

Sam cleared her throat, and began the game by saying, "Snaps is the name of the game." The crowd grew silent, observing every movement the two teenagers made. "Make sure you are completely focused on my voice," said Sam, followed by a single snap of her fingers. "Remember to drown out the voices of others around you, and stay focused on mine. Keep your concentration steady." Two snaps flooded the air this time. "That's it, you're doing great!" Silence filled the air, signaling that the round was over.

Danny's mouth slowly began to pull at the corners. He took a deep breath and dramatically scratched his with his pointer finger. "Hmm. That's a tough one…_not!_ The answer is a 'market'!"

Everyone quickly turned towards Sam, wondering if the boy had the correct answer. Grinning, she nodded her head fiercely and shouted, "Yes! That's right!"

Strong clapping arose from the crowd. They were very impressed by the talented pair. Shouts begging for one more round echoed throughout the mass of people. "One more round? Okay!" Danny smiled.

"Danny, I believe it's your turn," Sam politely said, "What's the category?"

A wave of nervousness flew over Danny's features. Taking a deep breath, he said to Sam, "Common phrases."

Sam clapped her hands once in excitement, "Okay, let's do this!"

Stuttering slightly, Danny began with the first phrase, "Snaps is the name of the game." Three consecutive snaps came from Danny's fingers. "Look into my eyes, Sam." Four snaps. "Very good, keep concentrating." Two snaps. "You're doing beautifully, Sam." Four snaps. A pause. Five snaps.

Sam's eyes widened as she pieced Danny's words together. She stared directly into his eyes, searching for the truth that his words held. When a small smile appeared on his face, she knew it wasn't just part of the game. Sam gasped loudly and ran straight into Danny's arms, hugging him tightly. She echoed back to him, "I love you, too."

People surrounding the couple shared similar smiles of happiness. A voice from an onlooker was heard amidst the people, saying, "We should leave them alone. I'm sure they want their privacy." Murmurs of approval filled the air, and the crowd began to disperse.

Leaving the two 'Snaps' champions together in a tight hug, sharing their first passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hooray, they're finally together! If you haven't already determined, Danny's 'common phrase' to Sam was 'I love you'. As I mentioned in my author's note before the story started, please don't spoil the secret of 'Snaps' to anybody if they don't already know it. And if you have a guess as to how it's played and you want to know if you're right, message me and I'll let you know. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Hypothetical Situation


End file.
